


[amv] Girlfriend

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, F/M, Fanvids, Requested video, Shippy, Song: Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: Hey, hey, you, you...
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[amv] Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for ProdigySorcerer!!! hope you like it 😊😊 i actually got it done WAY quicker than i thought since this weekend was kinda boring lmao
> 
> also the very end of the song was the most fun so i focused on editing that LOL

**Author's Note:**

> [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q)


End file.
